Don't You Cry
by Echoes In Your Heart
Summary: Haven’t slept in a while, how long ago was sleep? Two days, three, a week? But on the up side, I have seen plenty of pretty sunrises. I snorted, breaking the eerie silence that had settled around me. I guess insomnia has its good points *Character suicide


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything related belongs to J.K Rowling. The very fact that this story is on fanfiction should warn you that i don't own it. *sigh*

Warnings: First off, attempted character suicide, if anything more comes up i will warn you

A/N: Reviews are very welcome, also i am very aware that I'm not a good writer, I'm hoping to improve that. We'll see how well that works, so enjoy.

* * *

_I'm going to be singing my own lullaby_

_I'm going to be drying my own tears tonight_

_I hope, I hope, it will be all right_

_Hush little baby, don't you cry_

_

* * *

_

Remus' POV:

I stared wistfully out of the window at the moon. _The beautiful moon, how is it you caused my problems? You, with your silver rays? Though it's not fair to blame you, you didn't bite me; you only turn me into a monster. I just wanted it to end, so tired. Tired of changing, tired of stupid, childish pranks, tired of James and Sirius. Oh and I suppose there's Peter, always forgotten._ I just sat on the windowsill, only seeing the moon.

_Not going to cry anymore. What was the point? I found out a long time ago that it didn't help. My wolf wants to cry to the moon, she will listen. At least someone will. I smile slightly and hum myself a lullaby. If only they would put me to sleep, like they did when I was small. _

_Just so tired. I wondered if they would care if I were to end it all. Though I guess not. Why would they? It's not like I made an effort to hide my fatigued state. Haven't slept in a while, how long ago was sleep? Two days, three, a week? I don't know anymore. But on the up side, I have seen plenty of pretty sunrises._ I snorted, breaking the eerie silence that had settled around me. _I guess insomnia has its good points. _

_The moon is so pretty tonight, even though it's not full. I decided it was time to end it. End it under the moon's comforting rays. No more, no more anything, just the moon and me_. I fingered the blade in my hand; _so delicate, light_. I took the final step. Using the blade, I slit my wrist. I watched as the blood dripped to the floor and winced. _Not because of the pain, no, it was that dripping noise, like a tap. I had always hated dripping taps. _

_I hoped they wouldn't find me. Didn't want be found_. I smiled at the moon, my vision starting to blur so that all I could see was the vague outline. I held up my arm and watched fascinated as the blood kept dripping down my arm. _It was so heavy, was it supposed to be heavy?_ My arm fell limply to my side as I heard faint footsteps, still a while away. _They wouldn't make it in time, they couldn't. _The footsteps came closer and closer, heading right towards me. _But it didn't matter. Soon it would be just the moon and me. _I listened carefully and realised that there was more than one set.

The footfalls stopped abruptly. "Remus?!" James' voice echoed through the hallway.

Peter muffled a scream, as Sirius stood there shocked. I started to black out, but hands started shaking me back into consciousness.

"Remus, stay with me. Don't die, oh God, don't die!" Weakly I tried to bat away the hands. "Sirius, get help!" Sirius was frozen, still staring at the blood running down my arm. "Sirius!" He abruptly turned and sprinted down the hallway.

Peter was whimpering quietly, looking from my pale face to James' for instructions.

"Talk to me Moony!"

_Why? There's nothing left to say, Prongs_. It wasn't until I heard Prong's answering sob that I realised I had though this aloud.

Weakly I leaned my head against the window, watching the moon. In the background I heard Sirius running towards me with more people. _They were to late, had to be too late. The moon was so pretty_. My muddled brain briefly registered the arrival of the people who would try to save me. _Maybe, i don't want saving... why does that never cross anyone's mind?_ The noise started fading, until it was just silence. _But it didn't matter. Now I was a child of the moon. So pretty_. A slow smile overtook my features as my world faded into darkness.


End file.
